1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head, which ejects droplets from nozzles, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and in particular, to a method of manufacturing an ink jet type recording head, which ejects ink droplets as droplets, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a representative example of liquid ejecting heads, which discharge droplets, an ink jet type recording head, which ejects ink droplets, can be cited. In this ink jet type recording head, there is, for example, a portion which is provided with a nozzle plate, in which nozzles are provided, a passage forming substrate, in which a plurality of pressure generating chambers leading to the nozzles and an interconnecting section leading to these pluralities of pressure generating chambers and constituting a part of a reservoir are created, piezoelectric elements, which are pressure generating means formed on one side of this passage forming substrate, a reservoir forming substrate (a protective substrate), which is joined to the passage forming substrate and has a reservoir section constituting the reservoir together with the interconnecting section, and a compliance substrate which is joined to the reservoir forming substrate so as to seal one opening of the reservoir (See, for example, JP-A-2006-218716).
In the ink jet type recording head having such a structure, the nozzle plate and the compliance substrate are bonded to the passage forming substrate or the reservoir substrate, etc., by an adhesive. Though the method thereof is not disclosed clearly in Patent Document 1, generally, the nozzle plate is bonded to the passage forming substrate by an adhesive after the compliance substrate is bonded to the reservoir forming substrate, etc.
If the nozzle plate is bonded to the passage forming substrate after the bonding of the compliance substrate in such a procedure, there is a risk that adhesive failure may be caused by foreign matter adhering to the surface of the passage forming substrate and by this foreign matter being sandwiched between the nozzle plate and the passage forming substrate in the process. Moreover, there is a risk that a protrusion, what is called a protruding mark, may be formed on the surface of the nozzle plate.
If adhesive failure between the nozzle plate and the passage forming substrate arises, there is a risk that adjacent pressure generating chambers may connect with each other because of the space created therebetween and that it may exert a negative influence upon the ejection properties of the ink droplets. On the other hand, once a protrusion is created on the surface of the nozzle plate, there is a risk that a problem, such as adhesive failure or a drop in accuracy in positioning of the head, may arise, for example, in the case of positioning and fixing the ink jet type recording head in a specified position on the nozzle plate face.
Moreover, such problems may similarly occur, of course, not only in a method of manufacturing ink jet type recording heads, which eject ink droplets, but also in a method of manufacturing other liquid ejecting heads, which eject droplets other than ink droplets.